


BULLETS

by CBWriter24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: This fanfic is a standalone fanfic about Winston taking a bullet for Monty. And don't worry. Winston lives.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	BULLETS

Someone tapped my back while I was in line, waiting for my coffee and chocolate chip cookie at Monet’s. 

I spun around. Winston stood in front of me.

“The fuck do you want?” I asked.

“I wanted to apologize to you again,” Winston stammered. “I never meant to hurt you by outing you to Clay and Ani. I just wanted them to know you couldn’t have possibly killed Bryce.”

“Doesn’t matter. You had no right to out me.” I grabbed my coffee and chocolate chip cookie from the barista. “And you’re nothing but a fucking piece of shit like my father.”

My pulse hammered in my ears. I regretted my words the instant I said them. But this was real life, not some corny television show that had a happy ending. And it didn’t matter if Mom separated from Dad, and Estela and I were living with Mom in her apartment, in addition to how Mom had a restraining order against Dad—he couldn’t be within 100 feet of Mom, Estela, and I. I’d never flaunt my sexuality for all of Evergreen to see. 

Tears trickled down Winston’s face. “I’m so sorry, Monty. Just tell me what I can do to make it better.”

I glared at Winston. “There’s nothing you can do, so leave me alone. Meeting you was the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

Winston made a fist, then sobbed more. “Monty, please!”

“Our relationship would’ve never worked even if my father is no longer in the picture.” I huffed out a sigh. “I’m a jock, and you’re nothing but a nerdy, outcast, unpopular, loser who is obsessed with photography.”

“You don’t mean that.” Winston’s cheeks remained red and his eyes were now puffy. Poor guy. I wanted nothing more than to wipe his tears away. But I couldn’t. My pride was too important. And I had nothing to gain by allowing myself to be vulnerable with Winston. 

Winston took out something from his pocket, then handed it to me. 

“What’s this?” I asked.

“The fake ID Brian Chu used to take the SAT as me,” he said. “I want you to have it. If it’ll make you feel better, then you can use this as proof to snitch on me for cheating. I’d lose Princeton, but I don’t care.”

I shoved the ID back at him. “I don’t care enough about you enough to hurt you. Listen to me, Winnie. We’re done. And I never wanna hear from you again. Understand?”

Fuck. I shouldn’t have used my nickname for Winston, yet I couldn’t help myself. I wanted nothing more than to have a real relationship with him. Have PDA’s. Hold hands in public. Ride the ferris wheel together. Go to the movies with him. Laugh at his bad jokes. But I couldn’t. I was too emotionally dead on the inside. 

I scurried out of Monet’s. Unfortunately, Winston followed me out of the coffee shop.

“I’m not giving up on us,” Winston said. “You wouldn’t have apologized the night of Homecoming if you didn’t care.”

“Are you that desperate for someone to love you?” I asked. “If you are, then you’re even more pathetic than I realized.”

A SUV pulled up to the curb. The front passenger seat window rolled down, revealing a man in the driver’s seat with a gun pointed in my direction. 

“This is for your father fucking my wife.” The man pulled the trigger twice.

Yeah. Dad wasn’t only an abusive, drunk. He also cheated on Mom. I shouldn’t have been surprised, though. The affair explained why he was never home. I just couldn’t believe someone who wasn’t Mom would willingly have sex with Dad.

“Monty, run!” Winston shoved me aside, then collapsed onto the ground. 

Fuck. Winston just took two bullets for me.

The car barreled down the block, and was soon out of sight. 

Winston whimpered, then I ran over to him. I sat on the ground behind him before pulling his back against my chest. Blood stained Winston’s white shirt. More specifically, his stomach region. 

“Why did you save my life, Winnie?” I asked, almost sobbing. 

He tilted his head, so we were now making eye contact. “I couldn’t let you get shot. I wanted you to have a second chance at life. Because you really can be whatever you wanna be. And again, I’m sorry about out outing you to Clay and Annie.”

“None of that fucking matters, Winnie.” My hands remained on his wound, applying pressure. I couldn’t let Winston bleed to death. 

His eyes lit up. “You forgive me?”

“Of course I fucking forgive you.” 

Winston coughed. “There’s something you need to know Monty.”  
“You can tell me later.”

“You were the first person who apologized to me. So, thank you.”

A lady approached us, then I screamed. I cocked my head at her. “Call 911!” I exclaimed.

She nodded, then dialed 911.

“I really am glad I met you, Monty.” He bit his lip. “It was nice not being lonely.”

“Save your energy, Winnie.”

“It’s okay, Monty. I know I’m dying.”

My jaw shook. “Don’t fucking talk like that. I’ll fucking kick your ass if you die.”

Winston chuckled. Fuck. His lips and face were just so beautiful. Even when Winston was on the verge of death, he still managed to look sexy.

“I want you to know I didn’t mean those things about you being unpopular.” I choked. “I wouldn’t have fucked you or spent all that time with you if I didn’t like you.”

“I know, I know.”

More dread flooded my body. I wanted to fucking kick myself. I couldn’t believe it. I treated Winston like shit, yet he saved my life. Fuck. He was the best person I ever met. 

Fuck it. If Winston survived this, then I’d take him out on a real date to a restaurant. Winston deserved the world. 

“May I please have one last kiss before I die?” Winston asked.

“I’m not kissing because you’re gonna live.”

He frowned. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Yeah, sure.” I kissed his forehead for a beat. “It’d be nice if the fucking ambulance appeared. I’m gonna fucking sue them if they don’t arrive in the next minute.”

Winston shot me a look. “I’ll see you again someday, but not for a very long time. And for what’s it worth, I loved you.”

“Don’t talk in the past tense.” Tears pricked my eyes. I couldn’t hold back my sadness no matter how strong I wanted to be for Winnie. He might’ve been on the verge of death, and the only thing I could do was make sure he didn’t die alone. 

“Let me go, Monty. I’m dying.” 

“I love you, Winston Williams,” I blurted.

***

Three week later…

I sat in a chair in Winnie’s hospital room by his bed. 

The ambulance did arrive, and Winston was rushed into surgery in time. However, Winston slipped into a coma after the surgery. And the worst part was his parents weren’t here—I was all he had. Winston’s parents were on a six-week sail around the world trip and they didn’t even have a satalite phone. 

So, yeah. I spent every free minute sitting by Winston’s bed. It didn’t even matter if it wasn’t visiting hours. The hospital made an exception for me since there was no next of kin available for Winston.

The door barged open. I craned my head. Ani, Clay, Tyler, Alex, Zach, Ani, Jessica, Justin, Tyler, and Charlie were in Winston’s hospital room.

I stood. “The fuck are you doing here?”

Ani coughed. “We wanted to see how Winston was doing.” 

I crossed my arms. “Why? We’re not friends. You fucking assholes are just a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites who play God with people’s lives by deciding who is and isn’t worthy of a second chance.”

Zach sighed. “We’re not trying to upset you, man. We genuinely want a fresh start. While we don’t condone your anger issues, we also know there are mitigating factors. Like your past shitty home life.”

“I’m not gonna beg for forgiveness,” I said.

“We’re not asking you to,” Tyler said. “I already forgave you for punching me in the face that day in the bathroom last spring.”

I snorted. “That’s rich coming from you, Ty-Ty. You’re the one who stalked and took pictures of underage girls without their consent. And if they were naked and changing in their bedroom at the time, then that’d be child pornography.”

Tyler bit his lip. 

“Look. We know we’ve made mistakes,” Clay said. “So, let’s turn the page to a new chapter.”

“I don’t have a word for that day in the Hobo Hotel,” I said.

“Excuse me?” Justin asked.

“You heard me tell Scotty about my father hitting me with a hammer. But you didn’t help me. You just confronted me.” I spat on the ground in front of them. “You decided my life was worth less than everyone else’s.”

“I’m sure they regret that,” Charlie said.

“Get the fuck out of here before I throw you all out on your asses,” I snapped.

Charlie clenched his jaw. “Fine. But you know where to reach me if you change your mind.”

“Don’t count on it,” I said.

***

Winston opened his eyes several days later.

I almost jumped out of my chair. I couldn’t believe it. Winston woke up. Maybe, just maybe, my luck was changing.

He blinked several times. “Where am I?”

“The hospital.” I paused for a beat. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Getting put in the ambulance is the last thing I remember.”

I walked up to Winston, then kissed his forehead. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. Anyway, I’m gonna go get a nurse and tell them you’re awake.”

***

I entered Winston’s hospital room the next morning. And he beamed his eyes after he saw the giant stuffed animal I was carrying. Hell, he even smiled.

“What’s with the gift?” Winston asked.

“I had to buy you something.”

***

I walked into Winston’s bedroom several days later. He grabbed the remote, then turned the TV off. I approached him, then placed the wooden tray on the bed. 

Winston grinned. “You didn’t have to take me home from the hospital. I could’ve had one of the servants help me.”

“But they’re off till your parents return.”

“I’m sure one of them would’ve loved to earn some extra money.”

I snickered. “I wanna be here with you, Winnie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

He eyed the tray, then returned his focus to me. “Looks great.”

“The soup might’ve been from a can, but I made the grilled cheese from scratch.”

“Do you have anywhere to be?” 

He laughed louder this time. “I already told you I have the whole day and evening free.”

“Great. Anyway, you’re welcome to sit on my bed and keep me company.”

“Sure.” I scurried over to the opposite side of the bed, then got on it. I even gave Winston a quick kiss on the forehead. “How’s the grilled cheese?”

“Fucking delicious.”

I almost burst into laughter. I never heard Winston use the F-word before. And I couldn’t lie. Not to myself, at least. Seeing him swear was kind of hot. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Winston asked.

I rubbed his shoulder. “No. You’re just so fucking adorable.”

“Thanks.” Winston finished his grilled cheese. “Anyway, I’m not up for sex. But I did have one idea that could be fun.”

I winked. “Yeah?”

“You could give me a sponge bath when I finish eating.”

I chuckled. “It’s a date.”

Life wouldn’t always be perfect, but none of that other bullshit mattered. Winston and I had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
